There is a prior pachinko ball machine having an upper tray in an upper section of the machine and pachinko balls are supplied to the upper tray, from a supply conduit in a game island through a chute member. In such pachinko game machine, pachinko balls are stored in the upper tray and sent to a lower positioned ball through a counting means for counting and dispensing such balls as needed.
A front tray, located under game panel of the pachinko game machine, for storing dispensed pachinko balls and an under tray for storing overflowed balls are communicated with a bypass. If the under tray has been filled with pachinko balls, a control means stops playing of the game to prevent pachinko balls from overflowing.
In such pachinko game machine, pachinko balls from the supply conduit are brought into a line in the chute means before they are dispensed and stored in the upper tray disorderly, and then they are brought into a line again before being sent to the counting means. Therefore, it takes some time to dispense pachinko balls, and problems such as jamming and dispensing a lot of pachinko balls is inefficient. Furthermore, since a game is always interrupted when the under tray has been filled up with pachinko balls, the interest of a player is spoiled.